A Father's Day Gift
by andylove101
Summary: [OneShot] After many months of trying and failing, Harry and Draco finally get what they always wanted.


**Title: A Father's Day Gift  
Author:** Andylove101  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Warnings:** Fluff and a little bit of Angst  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous, the one and only Ms J. K. Rowling. This is written for pure fun, not for profit.  
**Summary:** One-Shot After many months of trying and failing, Harry and Draco finally get what they always wanted.  
**A/N:** I can't go on without thanking first the wonderful hecticity for beta-ing my fic. Thank you hon!

* * *

Draco extended his arm to the other side of the bed and frowned when all he felt was empty cold air. He blinked awake and sat up a little, stretching his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. 

The clock read 3:30 am, and as he took in his surroundings he noticed that his lover and husband of 4 years was nowhere in sight. Raising his arms over his head, Draco did one long stretch before dropping his legs to the side of the bed, sitting up and bending over to pick up his discarded pants.

The house was quiet and still as Draco walked down the dark hall, illuminated only by the faint light of the moon that slipped in through the windows. He wrapped his arms around his body when he felt a bit of draft from an open window in the study. He figured that Harry must have been there and continued further down towards their sitting room. He knew he would most probably find Harry curled on _that_ chair looking out the window to their back yard.

The back yard was one of the things that Harry was set on when they started looking for a house to buy together. He wanted a house with 'plenty of rooms, a big kitchen and big yard'. He said it was so they could have enough space to host their friends and family when they came over to visit. But Draco knew better than that.

Draco was very aware, despite what Granger (he refused to call her Weasley) thought or said, that Harry has always wanted a family of his own. Even though Harry often said that he was happy being just the two of them, he could see the longing look that Harry got whenever he saw a family walking by or shopping together in the Tesco at the end of their street. And if he was honest with himself, he would also admit to wanting a son or daughter of theirs as well. He wanted to give that family to Harry.

Draco never thought that he was capable of loving someone unconditionally, let alone having a family of his own. After all, it wasn't as if he was raised in the happiest of households and had much to compare this relationship to. But if he had learned anything from Harry, it was that he _was_ capable of that and so much more. As Harry often reminded him, together they could accomplish anything.

So it was with this in mind that Draco and Harry decided earlier this year to take a further step in their life together and bring a baby into their lives. For the last few months, they had both gone through options for getting a baby, including surrogacy and adoption. They had collected all the required information, filled out all the necessary forms and contacted all the necessary people and agencies, in both the magical and muggle worlds.

However, in the last few weeks Draco had been finding his husband sitting in that same position during most nights; even more frequently as Father's Day approached closer. He knew what had his husband so depressed; even after all these months they still haven't been able to find their baby. It seemed that they weren't the 'right people', or didn't belong to the right religious group, or didn't have the right 'lifestyle', or had a 'too complicated' family history. It broke his heart to see Harry's crestfallen and disappointed face whenever they got a call or received an owl with some excuse.

He knew that Harry won't be able to stand another rejection, and he didn't think he could either. Setting up his mind he decided that now would be the right time to give Harry his surprise and not wait for their scheduled lunch date as he had planned. He pulled all the strings he had left and contacted anybody he knew could help in order to pull this off. Now, he just hoped that the answer he would be receiving later in the morning would be the one they had been waiting for.

Just as he predicted, Harry was once again sitting in the dark, wrapped in his favourite throw rug, leaning his head on the back of the chair and looking dejectedly out the window.

Draco padded towards him and, sitting on the armrest of the chair, he extended his right arm behind Harry's shoulder and rested his head on top of Harry's, breathing in his unique scent. He felt his husband let out a long sigh, and then Harry turned his head to bury it in his shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, giving him a tight squeeze for good measure. Harry took one deep breath before he started speaking, his breath tickling Draco's neck.

"I walked through Regent's Park today after work and I saw a young father playing with his two small sons on the swings…" Harry said in a voice just barely above a whisper. He was about to continue talking when he thought better of it and decided to take another deep breath instead.

Draco continued to hold Harry and was about to say something when Harry decided to speak again. "I received another owl today saying that the Lady from Manchester decided to keep the baby. She's no longer going to put it up for adoption." Harry pushed his face out of Draco's shoulder and looked up at him with an expression so sad that it nearly brought tears to Draco's eyes. "Why can't we get a baby, Draco? Are we really just not worthy of being parents?" he continued, his voice breaking at the end.

"Of course we are, Harry. Don't ever think otherwise," said Draco, his voice soft but full of determination and conviction. Draco stretched his arm to the side table and, pulling the drawer open, took out a pale blue envelope that he had placed there to give Harry after the long anticipated Floo call. "I wanted to give you this later today. I actually had planned a whole outing for it, despite what the answer might be. It's still cause to celebrate," continued saying Draco in a soft voice, "but I think it'll be better if I give it to you now."

Harry looked up with curiosity in his eyes and took the envelope. On the front, written in Draco's elegant penmanship, was 'Harry'. He looked up at Draco once more.

"Go ahead. Open it," whispered Draco.

With a quick _Lumos_, Harry lit the end of his wand, and then turned the envelope over and flicked it open. He pulled out a white card and his breath caught in his throat when he read the first few letters that were printed there. He opened the card with shaking hands, and his eyes filled with tears as he took in the small yet meaningful words that Draco had written.

_To the world's greatest Dad:_

_When we started dating, I promised to make you happy.  
When we got married, I promised to give you the world.  
Please accept this belated present which I give to you as a  
product of what you have given me… what you have given us._

_Happy Father's Day, Harry._

_I'll love you always,  
Draco_

Below that was a picture of an Asian baby boy, with black hair and dark eyes, and underneath the picture it read 'Cais Harrison Potter'.

Harry looked up again at Draco with hope and some fear in his eyes, as if all of this was just a dream. He didn't dare to hope that this meant what he though it did. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't work his voice past the knot in his throat.

Draco smiled softly, cupped Harry's face, and, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, leaned his forehead forward until it was touching his. In a soft voice, so as to not interrupt this moment, he said, "I didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid that it would fall through, but after many calls, visits, and threats," Draco smirked, "I got the owl saying that we're getting our baby."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and, when it still seemed as if he couldn't form a word, Draco continued talking. "The lady from the organisation that I spoke to is supposed to Floo call around 10 this morning to see if it is possible for us to pick him up later today. If not, than we'll have to wait until Thursday, but," Draco took a deep breath to control his voice and said with excitement, "We're getting a baby, Harry! We're finally getting a baby!"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find his voice as tears started to spill from his eyes. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and buried his face in his chest as his body shook from relief and happiness.

Draco continued to hold Harry until he settled down a bit. Then he pulled back and brushed his lips against Harry's, which turned immediately into a deep and passionate kiss. After a while Harry leaned back and took another look at the picture. He ran his fingers over it, and when he opened his mouth again the only thing that came out was "Cais?"

Draco chuckled and looked at the picture as well. "Well, Cais is the name that his mother gave him right before she passed away. There were some complications with the birth, and she was already malnourished. Fortunately, the baby didn't have any major problems; they believe that the magic they found in him saved him. And as he has no family left, they contacted me right away. According to the lady from the organisation, his name means 'Rejoicer'. I thought we could grant his mother's last wish," answered Draco with a shrug.

Harry smiled and said "I think it's perfect. Cais Harrison Malfoy Potter."

Draco looked up in surprise and before he could say anything, Harry continued, "I know what you said about not wanting to use your family name, but he is our son and I want him to have your name as well, even if it is as a third name."

Draco didn't know what to say to that so he just gave Harry a kiss that was filled with love and gratitude.

"I guess we better contact Mother so she can look for the basinet that she used when I was baby, and anything else she may have saved. After all, we're going to need it soon," Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah," replied Harry, his eyes still trained on the picture.

Draco and Harry settled down in the chair, wrapped around each other, looking at the picture of their future son. After a few minutes, Harry turned to look at him and with only love showing through his eyes he said, "Thank you. Happy Father's Day, Draco."

Draco looked at him, smiled, and whispered "Happy Father's Day". He leaned forward and gave him another lingering kiss, before settling once more to look at their son's picture. The sun started to rise, welcoming a whole new day.

… fin


End file.
